Ai-kun Builds Gunpla
The following are three paragraph-long joke fanfic stories originally from /m/ featuring the mascot of Macross Frontier. All three were written during the broadcast of Gundam Build Fighters when gunpla sale were at an all time high and many people started to get into gunpla. These stories were saved because there was belief Archive Foolz would go down in August of 2014, but remained intact until October 2015. Part 1: Ai-kun Builds Gunpla One day the incredible Johnny Space Boots came to the Vajra home world and requested that the queens give one of their larva and in return he gives them the most awesome present ever: Cheese. The vajra agreed and Johnny Space Boots took the little larva home to the Zeon Palace of Axis where he taught Ai-kun the art of gunpla building. Once Ai-kun managed to fully construct and paint a perfect grade class Devil Gundam in 6 hours, Johnny Space Boots sent his apprentice to Tokyo where he would partake in the 50th annual Gunpla Fighters Tournament sponsored by Bandai. It would have been moved to last year, but Gamera was arm wrestling the giant RX-78 because he thought Bandai was brainwashing kids or something. Ai-kun used his trusty Beargguy and went up against some Graham Acker fan boy named Alto Saotome and his rather flamboyant Murasame Astray. Flamboyant, but also super FAAAAAAABULOUS! Ai-kun was inexperienced against the veteran fighter, bit his hard work and determination (and combination of putting glue and scotch tape on his model's parts) allowed the not-squirrel alien to win. Alto, being uber angry, peeled off his face to reveal he was actually Basara Nekki and yelled "Listen to my song, mother fucker!" before shooting Ai-kun with an E-11 Blaster Rifle. The judges could have prevented this, but they were too busy eating popsicles. However, Ai-kun did not die, rather he metamorphed into his adult stage and squished Basara like a pancake. Ai-kun put on some giant Kamina sunglasses that came out of nowhere just as Ranka Lee jumped into the somehow not destroyed room and thanked the alien bug for squishing her ex. The morale of the story? Buy some fucking gunpla and awesome shit will happen. Also you'll get some bitches. The end. Part 2: Ai-kun Builds A Kitbash After getiin' some, the lovable vajra Ai-kun encountered some guy with a Death Note named Kira Yamato who used an age reversal spell on Ai-kun because he was a colossal dick. Ai-kun, epically PO'd, decided to get revenge (OP OP Gundam Style!). Realizing that no one gunpla model could take out Kira, he decided to combine several gunpla into one, forming Kitbash Gundam. Ai-kun managed to attach an Epyon Heat Rod, a pair of Ashtaron Scissor Claws, a Turn X Moonlight Butterfly, and QanT Gundam's GN Sword onto a G-3 Gundam kit with a GM head because 08th MS Team FTW! Also it could transform into a jet because he was a Macross fan for some reason (gee I wonder why?). Ai-kun faced Kira in his painted and FAAAAAAABULOUS Strike Freedom Gundam. Kira went beam spammy, but Ai-kun used an I-Field powered by pop idol music to block all of it. As Ai-kun was about to attack the Strike Freedom shoved a beam saber right into the cockpit because as gundam laws go: Nothing of matter stops beam sabers ever. However, the mobile suit split vertically in half! Upon which the sides turned into an iron maiden and blew up the Strike Freedom, all with Ai-kun having a little sign saying "Ideon and Gunbuster for the win!" Lacus, Kira's woman, walked up to him and smacked his head off and took his Death Note with a sadistic look in her Shinigami-esque eyes. Ai-kun crawled off as the crowd started cheering the little bug on and even threw underpants in it because.... The moral of this story? Imaginations are fucking awesome so use them. Part 3: Ai-kun Gets His Obari On After the defeat of Kira Yamato, Ai-kun had his kit bash on display at some Hong Kong museum because money. Upon coming home to Japan, however, the little alien bug discovered that some place called Tokyo-3 was being attacked by 80 meter kaiju called Shitos. Note: Shito = Angel For some reason Ai-kun decided to go to Tokyo-3 to confront these Shitos and upon arriving met one named Arael. Arael used his own Absolute Terror Field in an attempt to mind rape Ai-kun, but because he was not an angsty teenager with no discipline he was not affected and Arael's head exploded. It was pretty. Ai-kun was then met with a Shito named Armisael who tried to fuse to Ai-kun, but he was too small. However, Ai-kun knew the Shito was lonely so he proceeded to hug him, giving Ai-kun armor like that of Tekkaman.... Somehow. He walked into Tokyo-3 while punching out Evas 00 to 03, except 01 because Shinji was crying like a bitch because he got no pudding for dessert last night. Gendo commented on how Ai-kun would kick start Human Instrumentality (100,000 dollar pledge?) as the alien bug descended into Central Dogma. He encountered something more horrifying than a masked alien humanoid named after a vampire nailed to a giant cross: Mikono Suzushiro. Upon discovering this horror, Ai-kun's armor started to play HEATS by Jam Project and the shading all over his body went crazy, essentially getting his Obari on. To finish the menace he conjured a magical hammer that yelled "HIKARI NE NARE!" and everything exploded. Third impact happened and it was glorious. The moral of this story? Shit happens, usually because it looks cool. Inside Jokes Guide Constructed because much of the comedy relies on lurking on /m/ to understand the jokes and allusions, sort of like Italian literature and cinema. *Johnny Spaceboots is an /m/ fanfic author that writes weird short stories on /m/, usually with "choose your own adventure" scenarios posters vote on. *The Vajra are hiveminded space bugs and the main antagonists of Macross Frontier with Ai-kun being a larva (and later adolescent) member of the species that serves as the pet of a main character (specifically Ranka Lee). *Gunpla are divided into several types: Super Deformed (little children), High Grade (big children, young teens, and beginners; most common type), Master Grade (older teens and experienced), Perfect Grade (adults and professionals), and Real Grade (experts only, least common type). No gunpla model of Devil Gundam (G Gundam) currently exists and it has more mass (not weight, matter amount) than any other mobile suit in the franchise. The joke is basically "build a giant model with thousands of pieces really fast". *Gunpla coming to life and fighting in a tournament is the plot of Gundam Build Fighters. *A real full scale RX-78-2 Gundam model was constructed in Tokyo in 2009 for the 30th anniversary of the franchise. *Alto Saotome (Macross Fronter) and Graham Acker (Gundam 00) are voiced by the same actor. *Murasame Astrays (Gundam SEED Destiny) were a homage to variable fighters from the Macross franchise. *Basara Nekki (main character of Macross 7) has little regard for other lives beyond making them listen to his rock music and yells nearly every episode "Listen to my song!". It was powerful enough to stop galaxy eating vampires and yes that happened in the series. *E-11 Blaster Rifles are the weapons of storm troopers in the Star Wars franchise, these weapons are notorious for malfunctioning accuracy. *Kitbashing is taking model parts and putting them together to form a chimera creation. *Light from Death Note referred to himself as "Kira", Kira Yamato of Gundam SEED using one is a really bad pun; it does not help that Light saw himself as god-like while Kira is joked about on /m/ as being Jesus. *Lacus of Gundam SEED, mostly her SEED Destiny incarnation, is viewed by a good chunk of /m/ to be manipulative on the level of Darth Sidious. *Beam sabers never being stopped by matter is a real Gundam trope that is rarely addressed; also worth noting it is the most common weapon of the franchise. *Hong Kong has an actual gunpla museum. *Most of the jokes in the third story are references to Neon Genesis Evangelion. *Translation noting is a reference to two things: /m/ hates translation notes in subs because.... and the fansub group TV-Nihon uses them more than most. *Mikono (Aquarion EVOL) is one of the most hated anime girls in history because she won the boy that loves her while most viewers (and supposedly the cast members) wanted some creepy stalker named Zessica to win who instead got possessed by the main villain, Mykage (also same voice actor as Alto and Graham mentioned above). *JAM Project is a Japanese Rock band with most of the members being mecha anime and tokusatsu fans that often do OST for such shows; one of their biggest hits was HEATS, an opening theme to Getter Robo Armageddon. *Masami Obari is a recognized animator noted for high quality anime and shading, usually with manly poses, and uses this in the anime (mostly mecha) he worked in. /m/ refers to his style as "getting your Obari on". *"Hikari Ne Nare" translates to "Become The Light", the finishing quote of Guy Shishio (GaoGaiGar) as he uses a giant hammer called the Goldion Hammer at the end of a fight. Gai is noted as one of /m/'s favorite protagonist characters. Category:Bugs Category:Mobile Suit Gundam Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion Fan Fictions Category:Models Category:Angels Category:Death Note Category:Comedy Category:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Fan Fictions Category:Cute stuff